Mad Hatter
by Kakashisgirl2010
Summary: Maddie isn't your normal girl. She has be lied to all her life now she is on the hunt to find out what happen to her family. But one thing she didn't saw was falling in love. Will he still love her after he finds out the truth about her or will their sensei stop them? Assassins, love, family, and pain.
1. Anohter New Student

_**Hello every one! ! ! Doing a new FanFic of Assassination Classroom! ! ! I fell in love with this anime. All rights go to their right full owners. I'm going to change a lot of things so it can fit around the story and my OFC. If you dont like then don't read it. But if you like it I hope you will stay with me and let me know what you like about it. ^.^ That is it for now.**_

 _ **Chapter 1: Another New Student**_

 _ **3rd Person pov**_

Every one in 3-E class didn't know that today is not going to be your normal day. Today there is someone walking to the old school. Someone that will change everything. This person is the very new student to class 3-E. She comes from a different country but she was born in this country. For years the ones she grew up with lied to her about everything. Now she wants to know who she really is. As her heels hit the old wooden floor of the old school, she stops at the door with 3-E above it not sure what she is about to walk in to. Taking a deep breath she knocked on the door. The noise that was coming from the other side stopped and she could hear something coming to the door. Then slowly the door opened and on the other side of it is Koro-sensei. The girl looked at him with no fear in her eyes, but when Koro looked into the girls eyes. All he could see was just a void of nothing, no feelings, no emotion. It was like looking into a dead person's eyes. "Hello how can I help you?" Koro said not sure what is going on. The girl stared at him for a long time and Koro was starting to get worried. "I am Maddie Hatake. I'm your new student from over sea's." Maddie said with a bow to her new professor. Koro looked over at Tadaimi, who looked confused but got on his phone and called the headmaster. The headmaster thought it would be funny to send her over there with out telling them first. Once off the phone he looked a little pissed. "She is telling the truth. He forgot to tell us about her coming. Do you know what is going on?" he said to Maddie who didn't take her bright almost neon green eyes off Koro the whole time he was on the phone. Now she turned her eyes to him and he could see the same thing that Koro saw. "I have been brifted what is going on." she said even though the tone was dull and lifeless you can still hear the sexyness in it. That made some of her male class mate's man hood move.

Tadaomi noticed the words Maddie use but he will be keeping a eye on her. Koro looked at this girl again and something about her is ringing a bell but he just cant put his mind on it. "Welcome to class 3-E Maddie Hatake. . ." he said but then he started to laugh at her last name. Maddie looked at him. "What is so funny sir?" she said to him trying to understand why he is laughing at her. "Hatake is from Naruto!" he laughed harder and soon her other class mates was laughing along side Koro. Maddie didn't let it show but she was not pleased by this at all. "So?" she said like it was nothing. Koro stopped cause not for a second her eyes turned a different color and back. It was so fast he could see what color they changed to, but he pushed that out of his mind. _**I'm just seeing things.**_ He thought to him self. "Please take a seat Maddie." Koro said and Maddie walked in and went to he back next to Karma. As she walked every one saw how huge her bust is. They are almost as big as Professor's Bitch's. Maddie's body is petite like most of the girls and she has long legs and a nice around plump ass. Her school unaform is made out of a black mini skirt with a white button up shirt over a black leather jacket. Her long black hair sway back and forth as she walked. All eyes was on her as she walked Nagisa and Karma keep their eyes on her till she sat down. Koro started class and Maddie just looked at him unblinking. Maddie didn't take notes or even moved. Tadaomi watched Maddie and her face never changed same as her body. The other's looked at her when they can. Koro didn't know what to make out of Maddie.

Threw out class every one tried to kill Koro with fail. But Maddie didn't try to kill Koro. Now it was time for P.E. and Maddie didn't change her clothes. Tadaomi looked at her and walked over to her. "Are you going to join the class?" he said to her and Maddie looked at him. "Why should I?" she said and it sounded like she was pissed off and Tadaomi looked at her with shock. "If we don't kill Koro then the world will be destoryed." Tadaomi said to her and Maddie looked at him with her head to one side. "Have you every thought that maybe that the human race should just die? They fuck up so many times and we will never learn." Maddie said and the way she said that made a chill run down every ones backs. Koro looked at her with shock cause she is the only one to think like that. "Are you saying that cause your weak and you can't take down Koro?" Karma said with a cocky smile on his face. Then Maddie walked over to him and Karma didn't know what was going on. Then in a blink of a eyes Karma hit the ground hard and he felt something pin his arms to the ground and something on his chest. When his eyes caught up he was looking into Maddie's green eyes and she had real knife's at his throat. "First thing about me cutie is that you should never call me weak. Never jugde a book by its cover." Maddie said before she licked his lips making Karma blush and get a little hard. Then Maddie got off him and put her knifes back up. "Maddie we don't use real knife's here. They don't work on Koro I get you a gun and a knife that will work." Tadaomi said to Maddie. "You can do that but I will never get rid of my knife's." Maddie said and this time her voice send fear threw them all. Koro didn't feel right about this girl, fear of her made him think twice about her.

Tadaomi never seen speed like that in a person. He couldn't keep up with her movements. It was something like Koro could do. Maddie pulled out a book and went to a pole so she can read her book. Every one looked at her with shock at how will she can balance on that. Koro watched Maddie as she read her book. By the looks of her book its really old or she reads it a lot. Maddie popped her neck as they got back to work on being assassin's. Maddie watched them work but her eyes kept going to the blue headed boy. There is something about him that makes her want to know more about him. Sure he might look like a girl but she can tell he is a boy. Maddie closed her book and turned to watch the boy. Nagisa noticed Maddie watching him and he wonder why. Then Nagisa fell and they could see Maddie's face change for the first time. Nagisa watched as Maddie got up and left as fast as she could, but when she got to the stairs she stop and started to cough. Then Koro smelt blood and zoomed over to her. "You ok Maddie?" he said to her but Maddie scrambled up the stairs and into the school and locked her self in a room. Koro and the others followed the sound of coughing and the blood tail. By the time they got to the room Maddie finished with her coughing and started to clean up the blood. When she came out her class was out there waiting for her and Maddie blushed a little when she saw them. Nagisa thought she was a little cute when she blushed. "Maddie are you ok?" Koro asked her again. "Yes I'm fine." Maddie said as her face was back to normal. Koro couldn't tell if she was lying or not. Maddie's eyes looked at Nagisa the looked away. Nagisa saw her looking at him and then looked away. Nagisa smiled a little. "That is all for today you may leave for the day." Koro said to them.

Maddie looked down cause she has no place to go. As every one got their stuff before they went home. Nagisa noticed that Maddie looking down. He walked over to Maddie not sure what to say to her. Maddie was looking up at the sky and didn't see him but heard someone coming towards her. "Maddie?" Nagisa said softly to her. Maddie looked over her shoulder to see Nagisa walking up. "Yes?" Maddie said softly to him. She still don't know his name. He stopped in front of her. "Maddie what is wrong with you?" he asked her. Maddie looked back up at the blue sky. "I'm from a different country. I have no family no place to go." Maddie said to him. Nagisa felt so sorry for her. "Why did you come here if you had no family?" Nagisa asked her. Maddie looked at him. "Cause here is my birth place. I have no family in the world. I came to see if anyone knew my family but they put me in school." Maddie said to him. Nagisa couldn't tell if she was telling the truth or not. But he got the feeling most of is the truth. Nagisa wanted to do something for her but he didn't know what to do. "What is your name?" Maddie asked feeling a little shy about asking for his name. Nagisa blushed a little. "I'm Nagisa Shiata." Nagisa said with a blush. "Its nice to meet you Nagisa. Do you have girlfriend?" Maddie said making Nagisa blush and in shock that she knew that he is a boy and not a girl. "You know I'm a boy?" was all Nagisa could say. Maddie smiled at him. "You might have a bit of a girly face but I can see the man that is in you." Maddie said and Nagisa blushed but is pleased that someone noticed that he is a boy. Maddie wanted to smile more but she couldn't, Nagisa could see the smile in her beautiful green eyes. He can see something different in her eyes now. When he first looked into her eyes he didn't like them but now he can't look away. "So are you going to tell me if you have a girlfriend or not?" Maddie said and he saw a small smile on her lips but he felt something come off her and before he could feel it again she stop smiling and it stopped.

"No I don't have one." Nagisa said to her. He pushed that out of his mind. "Thats good to know. One day we have to go out on a date." Maddie said not beating around the bush. Nagisa blushed a little but nodded his head. "I would like that. I can show you around the town." he said starting to plain out the date. He is really happy that somone is noticing him for once. Koro can hear everything they are saying. He felt bad that she has no place to stay. When Nagisa left he went over to her. "Maddie if you like you are welcome to stay in one of the classroom. This place has a bathroom and showers. I will bring you food and get you a frig to keep in your room." Koro said and he saw her blush a deep red. "Thank you sir." Maddie said as she bowed to him. He smiled and is very pleased. "Pick out any room you like and I will be right back." Koro said before he took off. Maddie walked back to the school and looked at the rooms. She looked at a lot of the rooms but found a big room that she liked, but by the looks of it no one has been in here. She went back to the class room to get the cleaning stuff. Tadaomi watched her from a far. Maddie knows she is being watched as she cleaned. "You can come in and watch me if you want. I really hate this feeling." Maddie said and Tadaomi froze where he was. Then he came out and walked into the room. "How did you know I was there?" Tadaomi said to Maddie. "This is the class of assassins. You learn what is going around you and know who is around as while." Maddie said and Tadaomi is glade to have a student that know's what is going on around them. "So you going to stand there or are you going to help me clean and move this stuff out of the room?" Maddie said with her small hands on her hips as she looked at him. Tadaomi looked that his student with his mouth open. She don't act like a teen but a adult.

 _ **Good Reviews=Love and More chapters! ! !**_


	2. The Date

_**Chapter 2: The Date**_

 _ **3rd person pov**_

Koro got Maddie a queen sized bed, he didn't know what color she like's. He remember the color of her clothes, so he got some black silk sheets that cost a lot and a few pillows that cost a lot as is something about Maddie that reminds Koro of his late wife. No one knew what he was married or who he really is. Maddie kinda act's like him when he was younger. By the time he got back to the school, Maddie and Tadaomi got finished moving all the stuff out of the room. But Maddie found some old book shelves that she could use so she cleaned them up and moved back to her room. Koro looked at the room that Maddie picked out, its one of the biggest room out of the old school. Maddie looked at the bed and the sheets and pillows. "You really didn't have to do that Koro-sensei." Maddie said really touched on the inside that he did that for her. Koro turned his happy color. "I know but you are one of my stundest Maddie. I have to look out for you and the others." Koro said with a soft caring voice. That is something Maddie never be spoke to before. Koro saw the look in her eyes and didn't understand the look in her eyes. Cause Maddie kept her face blank but her eyes had emotion in them but he could see that she is trying not to show or feel any emotion. Koro wants to know why she is holding back her emotions. By the look of Maddie she isn't the type of girl to talk about her feelings. So Koro went to get her a frig and something to cook her food and get her food. Maddie looked at the sheets and her eyes light up at the color black and how very silky. Very dirty thoughts went there her mind and a blue hair boy was in them as while. Maddie shook her head as she tried not to think about that and how that would make her feel. . .so good.

So every one left Maddie alone to fix up her room to how she like it. When they left the school Maddie let them have time to leave then she took off running down the path. Before Maddie left her room she took off her heels so she could run with out makine a sound. It took her three years to be able to run with out making a sound. When she got to town she hid in the shadows as she went to the car she has with all her bags in there. She took some of her bag and made her way back to the old school. It would take her four trips to get all her bags. By the time Maddie got done moving her bags to her room the sun was down and she was sweating. So she pulled out her PJ's and her bathroom bag and a towl. Then she went to the showers. Madde let out the breath she was holding, cause she didn't know if they were clean or not. But when walked into the girl's shower they are clean and it smelled nice. Maddie took off her clothes and then got into the shower. "Mmm." Maddie said as she washed her body. Her small soft hands slid across her skin and she moaned a little and that is turning her self on. Then she pulled out her little friend that she takes with her every time she goes to take a shower. Her little friend is seven inch. blood red and viberates really hard. Maddie listened and she didn't hear anyone, so she laid down on the cool tile as the warm water fell on top of her. Then she turned on her friend on a slow speed so she can warm her self up a little. Then slowly she slid her red friend inot her pussy and started to play with her self. Moaning as she played with her self. Then as she went on she turned up the speed and moaned even louder. Thanking about Nagisa and how he would be in bed. How their body's would press up against each others and his lips on hers.

How his cock would feel going deep into her pussy. The more she thought about him fucking her the harder she played with her self. Maddie wanted to scream but she didn't know who could hear her. Its been a year since she played or had sex. But what she really want is to have the real thing in her enstead of her little friend. It didn't take Maddie long to climax, breathing hard she laided there with a smile on her face for a little bit before she stopped and got up. Maddie finished with her shower so she put on her black thong and then her PJ's. When she got back to her room she started to put her clothes, books, manga, movies and anime. Then she started to make this cold room into a warm bad ass assassins girl's room. Maddie had her weapons hidden like they showed her, all over the room but out of sight, but unlike others Maddie changes where her weapons are at lest once a week and she never forgets what is was a little after midnight when Maddie got done with her new assassins room. When she get's the changce she needs to get one of her lock's for the door. Now Maddie is crawling into her new bed and under the super softly and silky black sheets. Dreams will start as soon as her green eyes will close, but Maddie doesn't dream about good things. Her dreams are full of dead body's, blood, pain, screams and a mad laugh. That is all she dreams about, cause she never had anything good to dream about. Maddie would love to have wet dreams and normal ones, but she is not normal that is why she dreams about that kind of stuff.

The next day she heard Koro land at the school so she growled as she got up. Maddie didn't want to get up but with all the noise Koro is making there was no way to go back to sleep. So Maddie got up and dressed, she picked out her black mini skirt with a white button down shirt and her black leather jack. Her favorite school outfit. Today Maddie put her hair up into four ponytails and make-up. Then she looked in the frig for food. Koro got nothing but sweets and Maddie like it. They never let her have sweets so Maddie pull some of the sweets. As she eat the sweets her mouth left like she died and went to heaven. Maddie ate till her stomach was full and very happy. Before she went to class she brush her teeth and looked at the clock. She still had time before class would start. So she went out side to look at the clouds. Its a nice cool day so she went into the soft green grass and laid down. Maddie never really had the time to stop and look up at the sky growing up. She can hear the others talking and laughing as they made their way to class. Maddie put her hands over her head then felt someone lay next to her. She turned her head to see Nagisa next to her. Nagisa got up late and he wanted to get to the school early to hang with Maddie but he over slept. Maddie's eyes light up and Nagisa notice that her eyes showed her emotions in her eyes and not her face. But even her eyes would show nothing at times. "Morning Nagisa." Maddie said and in her voice Nagisa can hear how happy she is to see him. He blushed at little and smiled at her. "Morning Maddie how are you?" he asked her. "Tired and you?" she said and he can see the panda eyes she has. "You stayed up late didn't you?" he said with worry for her health. Maddie nodded her head before she put her head on his shoulder and he blushed a little when she did that.

Nagisa wanted to put his arm around her but didn't know if that is ok or not. But somone is watching them and isn't happy that Nagisa is hanging with the new girl. "Since tomorrow is the weekend Maddie would you like to go on a date with me?" Nagisa asked cause he already had it planed out. Maddies eyes got wide and she gave him a quick smile before she spoke. "I would love to go on a date with you Nagy." Maddie said and Nagisa blushed at the the name she called him. "That is great. What time would you like me to come and pick you up?" Nagisa asked Maddie. Maddie thought about it. "How about 11 that gives us a hour to hike back down if that is ok?" Maddie said and Nagisa smiled at her. They can spend the hole day together and Nagisa really like that. "That is good for me. Do you have a cell so I can txt you when I'm on my way?" Nagisa said but he just wanted to have her number. "Sure give me your phone." Maddie said and he handed her his phone. Then Maddie put her number into his phone and put a cute name for her self. When Nagisa got his phone back and looked at it he smiled and blushed at the same time cause the name she put. _**My Girl.**_ Is what she put and Nagisa smiled at her. "My Girl?" he asked her not sure what she meant by it, cause he didn't want to get his hopes up. Maddie sat up cause class is about to start. She looked down at him with warm and caring eyes. "I'm your girl Nagisa. I want you to be mine, to be my boyfriend. I don't want another girl getting you before I get the change to have you first." Maddie said in a very sexy voice that is turning Nagisa on. He sat up as while and they looked at each other. "You really want me to be your boyfriend?" he said a little shocked and Maddie put her hand into his and pulled him up with her. Then she moved closer to his body and Nagisa watched her before she put her head on his chest.

"Yes Nagisa I never seen a guy that I wanted to be my boyfriend. When I saw you there was something that hit me and I knew that I want to be with you. I hope that I'm not rushing I just want to let you know what I feel. I know I don't show what I feel on my face but I do feel." Maddie said as she put Nagisa's arms around her body so he know's its ok for him to do that. Nagisa smiled as he put his head on top of her. He took a deep breath threw his nose taking in her scent. She smells like rain and pepperment. Then he rubbed his face against her hair. "I know you don't show you emotions on your face but I can see it in your beautiful green eyes. I want you to be mine to. Lets get to class so we aren't late and then we can talk more." Nagisa before he kissed her check and took her by the hand. Maddie blushed a little but is please at the same time. She followed him still holding his warm hand. Nagisa pulled Maddie closer to him and Maddie smiled as she put her head on his arms. Every one watched as the two walked in hand in hand. Most of their mouths are open. Nagisa walked Maddie to her seat then went to his. Koro and the other teachs looked at the two with shock. But they got on with their class. Maddie put her head down and fell asleep. But she didn't sleep long cause Koro threw a piece of chalk at her but Maddie pulled out her knife and sent it flying cutting the chalk in half and it hit Koro in the head. It was silver so it didn't kill him but it shocked him and the others. Cause Maddie kept her head down and she didn't even see where the chalk was at. Maddie looked up and the look in her eyes made Koro go purple. Cause when she looked into his eyes they are the eyes of a killer. Koro couldn't looked away for her. Then when she woke up her eyes turned warm.

So threw out the rest of the class Maddie kept her eyes on Nagisa as they did their work and tried to kill Koro. At lunch time Maddie got up and and Nagisa looked at her and she moved her head and he got up to follow her. She took him to her room and they sat on her bed to eat. "I like how you did you room." Nagisa said to her before she fed him some of her sweets. "Thank you Nagy. Tomorrow bring some spare clothes." Maddie said and Nagisa looked at her. "Cause I got something planed for after our date." Maddie said softly to him. Nagisa smiled and blushed a little but he got some dirty thoughts at first. "Ok I will." Nagisa said with smile at his girl. They finished eating and headed back to the classroom. Every one looked at them. Maddie sat on Nagisa's desk while the two of them talked. Tadaomi watched the girl, trying to figuer her out. Just like Koro, Maddie is hard to read. She look's like your normal junior high student but her face never changes just her eyes. The look she gave Koro when he woke her up. If looks could really kill kept running threw his head. Maddie seemed to be into Nagisa the born assassin. Tadomi tried to look up Maddie's file's but to him they seemed fake. He just wanted to ask her but he was a little scared of the girl. It was like Maddie could hear his thoughts cause she turned to look at him. Tadaomi stared at Maddie and she did the same while she talked to Nagisa. Then she turned back to Nagisa and Tadaomi had to turn around so the class would see his face. "What is wrong with you?" Professor Bitch said softly to him as she walked over to him. Tadaomi looked at her and PB's eyes turned to worry.(PB stands for Professor Bitch.) Cause the look in Tadaomi eyes was fear. It's hard to make this man be scared of someone. "Maddie gives me a off felling like Nagisa but instead of a python, Maddie is something I never felt before. Its like I'm the prey but for what I have no clue." he said in a very low voice so PB had to lean in to him so she can hear him.

"She does have a different vibe from the rest of them. I never ran across a vibe like her before." PB said just as low as she looked at the back of Maddie's head. "I can't read what she is and that make's me stressed but at the same time I don't know if I want to really know." Tadaomi said to her. Then Koro came in with a black box in his feelers. "Maddie can you came here please?" Koro said and Maddie jumped up to her feet then walkedup to Koro. "Your gun and Knife came in." he said with a smile as he handed her the black box. Maddie took the box and opened it. First she took out the light knife and looked at it for a while. Then she strapped to her left thigh since her real one was on her right thigh. "Shouldn't you put it on your right side since your right handed?" Koro asked her. Maddie looked him in the eyes. Even throu her face is blank her eyes was laughing at him. "No, I'm good with both of my hand's Beside's this way no one will get killed." Maddie said and all three of them noitced she said _**Killed**_ and not hurt. Then Maddie picked up the gun and her face changed from her blank face to a very confused look. The way she is holding the gun looked like she never held one before. "Ok class lets go out side and work on our shooting." Tadaomi said to them. So the class stood up and went out side. Nagisa walked with Maddie to the shooting range. "Nag can you show me how to shoot this thing?" Maddie said with distaste in her voice and Nagisa smiled at her. "I would love to come on follow me." he said and Maddie followed him. As they walked Maddie couldn't keep her eyes on his back but his ass as they walked. They stood away from the others and he got behind her. "You want to spread your legs a little while you are aiming." Nagisa said as he moved her feet out with his own feet, he put his mouth next to her ear so he didn't have to speak loud. Then he put his hands over her's. "You want to breath in before you shoot, it helps you aim. You breath in then before you shoot, then when you are about to pull the trigger you let out your breath slowly as you pull the trigger." Nagisa said as he did that in her ear.

Nagisa took a breath then as he let it out slowly he pulled the trigger. A popping sound came out of the weird gun. Nagisa hit his mark. "Ok I got that." Maddie said in a aww tone that made him blush. "Ok now you try Maddie." Nagisa whispered into her ear making her want to take him back to her room and do some fun things with him. Maddie did want he said and she missed her mark. Maddie really hates this gun its very light and it has no weight at all, that is something she does not care for. "Its ok Maddie try again." Nagisa said as he could feel her body tensted up. "Ok." Maddie said softly. "Try to relax Maddie." he said to her and Maddie nodded as she relaxed into his body. Nagisa felt her body press up against his and it took everything he had to keep his body calm and not let her feel his cock getting hard. So for the next few hours Nagisa helped Maddie with her shooting. But Maddie couldn't get the hand of this gun. So when every one went back in to get their stuff. Maddie on the other hand stayed out side to keep trying. Nagisa got his stuff and looked at her when he came back out. But she was headed back to the school, he could see her lips moving and by the look on her face he could tell she is pissed off. Maddie looked up at him and then her eyes changed from rage to loving, that made Nagisa smiled and blush. "Don't worry Maddie you will get it." he said and Maddie really wanted to tell him she can shoot a gun but not this one cause its to damn light. "Thanks Nagy. I really hope so but if not its ok." she said and Nagisa nodded as he followed her to her room. Nagisa watched her put her gun on the desk then threw her self on her bed. "What time do you have to be home?" Maddie asked him and Nagisa got a look on his face that Maddie knew all to while.

"If you ever want to crash in my room your welcome to." Maddie said as she got up and put her arms around him. Nagisa looked down at her and Maddie looked up at him and he saw the look of understading and not pitty. "Thanks Maddie." he said as he put his own arms around her. Maddie put her head on his chest. "Your welcome Nagy." Maddie said and she did have a sad look on her face. "I'm guessing you had a bad home life?" he said softly not sure if Maddie will tell him anything. "You could say that. I didn't have your normal childhood." Maddie said slowly to him. "If you want to talk about it, I'm here for you Mad's." Nagisa said thinking of a nickname for her and Maddie smiled at little and then stopped, but it didn't happen when she smiled. Maddie don't understand what is going on. "Mad's?" Nagisa said pulling Maddie out of her thoughts. "Sorry just thinking. Thank you Nagy I do want to talk about it. To tell someone about it that will care, but I'm scared that you will never want to talk to me. So I want you to get to know me first so you can see the real me and not what they made me into." Maddie said as she kept her eyes away from his. Nagisa looked at her. _ **I wonder what they did to her to make her like this.**_ He thought to him self. "Ok Mad's I can do that. But know this that no matter what I will alway's be by your side. There is nothing you can say that will make me run." he said to her. "I really hope so Nagisa. I really like you and I don't want to lose you as a boyfriend and as a friend." Maddie said and her voice shook a little and Nagisa knows she really cares about him and don't want to lose him. "I dont want to lose you too Maddie. You are the best thing that has happend to me." he said and then Maddie smiled again as she looked up at him. Nagisa looked down to see her smile and her smile is beautiful and he don't get why she don't smile.

Maddie need to test something out to see what is going on with her. They stood there looking at each other while she smiled up at him. "Want to do your homework here?" Maddie said and Nagisa nodded this head. "Ok come on we can do it on my bed." Maddie said as she pulled him towards her huge black bed. They sat down and started to do the work. Maddie helped him do it and to understand it. "Your so smart Maddie. Why don't you do the work and why are you in 3-E class for?" Nagisa asked her and Maddie blushed as she looked down at her knees. "I know it and its just boring to do it again and again. Why I'm in 3-E class is cause I didn't do my work." Maddie said as she looked at him with a shy smile that made Nagisa wanted to kiss her lips. "I see. Thank you for the help Maddie. Since I'm done with my work what do you want to do?" Nagisa said to Maddie. Maddie thought about it then smiled a little. "I got movies and a small tv. What to have a movie day?" Maddie said with another smile, she never had a a friend to watch movie's with. Nagisa smiled back as his girl as he nodded his head. Maddie's eyes lit up before she threw her self at him. "Yay!" Maddie said as she hugged him. Nagisa never seen her like this. Her face is so close to his face and he could kiss her. Maddie looked into his blue and and he could see something esle in her eyes and he don't know what that look is called or what it means. But the feeling he was getting from it is a good feeling. Then Maddie pulled him over to her movies and he couldn't help but to smile at the kinds of movies she likes. They are scary and assassin movies but they don't come close to her anime. "Wow" was all Nagisa could say. "Pick which ever one you want to watch." Maddie said as she put her arms around his one. His arm is between her very soft breasts and he got this funny smile on his face. Nagisa looked at the movies and found a assassin horror movie, so he pulled it down and gave it to Maddie. "Ooo the revenge of the dead assassin. A very good movie lets pop it in and snuggle." Maddie said as she took the movie and put it in and then they took off their shoes and into her bed. Maddie got two pillows for them.

Maddie is laying on her side with Nagisa laying behind her with his arms around her. Maddie had her body pressed up and relaxed against Nagisa as they watched the movie. Maddie hadn't seen this one yet so she jumped at some bits making Nagisa jump as will. After the movie Maddie rolled over to look at a sleeping Nagisa. Maddie smiled as she slowly got up with out waking him up. She took off her clothes and put on a shirt and then turned off the lights and then crawled back into the bed and snuggled up against Nagisa put his arms arms back around Maddie and she did the same, so now they are holding each other.

 _ **Maddie's pov**_

I felt someone move next to me. I just rubbed my face again the warmth. Then the warmth moved and I opened my green eyes. I could see blue eyes looking down at me. I blushed to see Nagisa watching me while I sleep. "Morning." I said before I rubbed my face into his chest. "Morning. Sorry that I fell asleep." he said in a sorry voice. I smiled before I looked up at him. "Don't worry about it Nagy. I don't mine having a sleep over with you. Beside we can start our date when we feel like getting out of bed." I said with a smile in my eyes. Nagy smiled down at me before he pulled me closer to him. "Thank you." he said and I didn't know what he is thanking me for. I just smiled at him still confused about it. I sat up and Nagisa's eyes looked down at my body. I just have my thong on and a small shirt. "Wow." is all Nagy said when he saw what I was in. I looked at him. "You like?" I said in a very sexy voice that made his face turn pink. "Yea." Nagy said as he eyes is on my lower half and I lend back so he can have a better look. His face turned redder and I could tell he is getting turned on. Nagisa put his pillow over his lap. I didn't laugh cause that will trigger the change. "So lets get up and we can head into town. My mom is at work right now. I can change grabe some stuff." he said as I stood up and I heard him whimper a little. Cause I had my ass towards him and he is having a good look at it. I turned around and he's nose started to bleed I got a towl and put it to his nose. "You ok Nagy?" I said with worry but I knew he is ok just got a little to turned on. "Yes sorry." he said a little ashamed. "You have nothing to be ashamed about Nagy. It means you like what you see and thats what I want." I said as I made kissy face's at my boyfriend. I never had a real boyfriend so I really want Nagisa to like me on the inside and the out side.

He blushed at the face I was doing to him. "Your so beautiful Maddie." Nagisa said to me as he moved some of my hair behind my ear. I blushed when he said that. "Thank you Nagisa. You are the first person that said that to me and really mean it." I said low and softly to him. Nagy looked at me and there is sadness in his eyes. "Really?" he said in a soft voice with sadness in his voice too. "Yea will my life wasn't like how it is now. The words that came out of their mouths was nothing but lies to get you to do what they want. But your not like that at all and its nice to know that you think I'm beautiful. Its the first time I heard that in my life." I said with a blush as I said that to him. I really never talked about my past with anyone. That is one thing we learn is to never talk about the past. The past stay's in the past and if you ever get caught you know how to keep your mouth shut. "Will Maddie you are beautiful and I am lucky that you asked me out. Get some clothes one babe cause I'm going to show you a fun time." he said before he spanked my ass. It wasn't hard that it hurt but it was hard enought to make a sound and it feelt good. "Otay Nagy baby." I said and he blushed again just as he got his face back to normal. I wiggled my ass as I walked over to my drows. I can feel Nagisa's blue eyes watching me as I pulled out my black leather mini skirt with silver chains on the sides. I slid that on then I looked threw my corset and found a black and blue one but the blue is the same shade of blue as Nagy's eyes. I took off my night shirt keeping my back to Nagy. Then I put on the corset but I needed some help with the laces. "Nagy baby?" I said as I turned around and he looked at me. "Yes babe?" Nagy said as his eyes went down then back up my body. "Can you help me?" I asked him and he got up and walked over to me.

"What do you need me to do?" he said as he looked down at me and I looked up at him. "Hold the corset open just like this while I tie it." I said and his eyes got a little wide. "Ok." Nagy said but he didn't move his hands. So I took his hands and put them where I needed them to be. Then I started to tie the lace just tight enought for it to stay in blace and it wont slide down or come undone. Nagy's eyes are glued to my chest. A smile crossed my lips again. It feels so weird to be smiling like this. Then I got done I got my nice heels that I don't get to wear much then I did my make-up not to much. When I was done we left the school. Nagy held my hand as we walked down the path.I can tell Nagy is a little nervous, cause his hand is sweating and his body language is all nervous. "its going to be fun Nagisa, relax baby." I said and he looked at me with a blush across his face. "Ok, sorry babe I never did this before. So I want everything to go great." he said ato me. I smiled at him before I put my head on his arm. "As long as I'm with you Nagisa it will be great." I said and then he pulled me into a warm hug. "Where have you been all my life Maddie?" he said into my ear softly. "I wish I could have been here sooner." I said back before we pulled away then started to walke again. As we walked we talked all the way to his house, we asked questions to each other. What we like and what we dislike. Nagy took me to his room and I noticed his mother is very mean to Nagisa. _**No wonder Nagy is like how he is.**_ I thought to me self and it pissed me off to the max. I really want to stay here then whe nhis mother gets here, I would love to kill her for being so mean to my Nagy. Then I noticed Nagy getting clothes for a few days and he left a note for her before we left.

Nagy put his bag on his back as we walked. Then I put my hand into his and I put his mother on my list. If Nagy tells me he wants her cut out of his life I will let my other side come out and do the job. Or if she hurts him again I will end her. "What's wrong Maddie?" Nagy asked me and I looked up at him. "What?" I said cause I was deep in thought. "I was calling your name and you had this look on your face." he said and I looked up at him. "Sorry I was thinking about something. So what are we doing first?" I asked him as I pressed my breaths against his arm. Nagisa blushed a little but he smiled more. "First I'm taking you to my favorite book store with the cafe build into it. Then we are going to the movie's, after the movies we are going out to eat then have a nice walk back to the school." he said with a smile. I smiled from ear to ear cause that sounds great. I never had time to go to a book store so I had to order my books and stuff online. "I can't wait!" I said and Nagy took me to his store. My mouth fell when I looked at the books and other stuff they have. Nagy went to get us something to drink. I stayed where he left me and it didn't take him long to come back with two smoothies. "Thank you baby." I said before I kissed his cheek. Nagy blushed a little when I kissed his his cheek. Then I started to drink my smoothie and look at the bookes. Then I saw a old copy of Alice in wonderland. I picked it up and Nagy looked at me. "Do you want that book?" he asked me as I looked at the price. "Its 6000 yen." I said as I shook my head, but he took the book out of my hands and I looked at him. "Don't worry babe I got this. I want to get this for you." he said and my heart started to beat faster. "Thank you Nagy." I said before I hugged him. Nagisa put his arms around me. "Your welcome babe." he said before he kissed the top of my head and I smiled into his chest.

We looked around and he got me my Alice in wonderland and a new anime so after our time in the city we are going to watch it. Nagy took me to the movies and we looked at the movies. Most of them are chick flicks. "Do you see anything you want to see?" Nagisa said to me and he has the same look on his face as me. They have two horror movies I haven't seen ether of them. "What about this one?" I said as I pointed to the zombie one. "Yea I heard that one is good. The world is over runned by zombies and the only hope to saved the world are two top assassin that has to go and look for a cure." Nagisa said to me. "That sounds good to me lets go." I said and he smiled as he pulled me to the line. It didn't take us long to get our tickes and then our snacks. Then we took our seats and I looked around and saw a lot of couples there. I snuggled up against my Nagy and he put his arm around me as the movie started.

The movie was good and after the movie Nagy and I left and started to walk down the street. "Where do you want to go for lunch?" Nagy asked me. "I don't know. . ." I started but saw a ramen shop and I never been to one and I have always wanted to go to one. Cause the one's I get at the store isn't the same as the real, or so I have been tolded. "Here. I want to eat at a ramen shop." I said and Nagy looked at the shop. Ramen it is but this place sucks I know of a good place, thats not to far from here." Nagy said before he pulled me down the street. I smiled as we walked on and both of our stomach's started to growl. Nagy looked at me and I blushed a little. "Sorry, after all that popcorn just maked me hungrier." I said and he smiled at me. "Your so cute when you blush Maddie. Its ok I'm the same way." Nagy said as we walked to a ramen shop. "Thanks Nagisa. Is this the place?" I asked as he opened the door for me. "Yes this place has the best ramen in town. Huge bowls for good price." he said as we got seated. "That is great. So what do you get when you come here?" I asked as we looked at the meun. "The pork ramen is really good it comes with six pieces of pork." Nagy said as his mouth started to water at the thought of it. I never pegged him as the kind of guy that would drool over food. A giggle sliped threw my dark red lips. "What's funny?" Nagisa said as he looked at me. I can tell he thought I was laughing at him. "Your so cute when you do that baby. I couldn't help my self. I never laughed like this." I said as I blushed. Nagy blushed with me. "Oh. I'm glad you are confortable to laugh in front of me." Nagy said as he put his hand over mine. Then the waiter came and we gave our order. We both got the pork ramen and some chocolate cake for after, we are going to share it.

When we got our ramen the bowls are huge and I smiled at them. "Wow. They are really huge like you said." I said before we started to eat. My first bite it was nothing like I thought it would be. . .it was even better. I guess Nagy saw the look on my face and he chuckled at me a little. "Its good right?" he said as he took a bite out of his own ramen. "Its better then I thought it would be." I said when I swollowed my mouth full. Nagy smiled at me and spoke after he too swollowed his own mouth full. "I'm glade you really like it. Now I know you like this place we can come more and try the other kinds they have." Nagisa said with a small smile. I smiled back and blushed a little. "I would like that a lot." I said as we sat there eating and talking. Nagisa paid for our meal then we started to head back to the school. As we walked down the street holding hands. I got that feeling and before I could do anything. I felt hands on me and someone pulled me away from Nagy and they took us down the ally. "Look here two girl's out holding hands like they are on a date." said the learder of the group. I got pissed off. "Don't you dare call my boyfriend a girl!" I growled with rage. They started to laugh. "This punk is a boy I don't belive it." said one of the guy's before he lifted up Nagisa's shirt. "Shit! The little bitch is right." said the guy and I saw the look in Nagisa's blue eyes when he called me a bitch is the eyes of a assassin. He fild the guy that is holding him, but I heard a sick snaping sound. Nagisa broke the guy's arm. When I heard that sound I started to get wet. I was going to help Nagisa but he didn't need me. I watched as Nagisa kicked their ass's really good. I bit my lower lip trying to get my self under control. When Nagisa was done he looked over at me. "Your ok Maddie?" Nagisa said to me as he walked up to me. "Yes Nagisa. Your my hero!" I said before I threw my self at him and I kissed his lips. Nagisa's eyes grew wide with shock but then he put his arms around me and kissed me back. My body is so hot right now and I want to take Nagisa back to my room and fuck him all weekend long. When we finally pulled apart, the both of us are breathing hard and I can feel his boner. "Lets get back to the school." I breathed in a husky voice. Nagisa smiled and blushed when I said that. Then he took my hand and took off running down the street and back to the school. By the time we got there the sun is down and we made our way to my room.

Koro wasn't there so I pulled Nagisa into my room and then pushed him on to my bed. I crawled into the bed and up his body. Nagisa watched me as I undid his vest and his shirt. I kissed his stomach and made my way up his body, kissing, licking and softly nibbling here and there. Nagy moaned and closed his blue eyes and injoyed the feeling as my mouth, tounge and teeth felt against his skin. I went to his neck then back down his body again. This time when I came to his belly button I started to undo his belt and pants. "Maddie what are you doing?" Nagisa moan at me. I smiled against his skin before I spoke against his skin. "I want to make you feel good Nagy and I know you will like this a lot, but if you don't want me to go on then just say something." I said softly. I could feel his body relaxing as he took in a deep breath. "Go on I want to know what you are going to do." he said and I smiled before I pulled out his cock. My mouth parted a little when I saw his cock. For a boy his size his cock is huge, even through its not all the way hard he is still big. "What's wrong?" Nagisa said with worry. "I never thought your cock was this huge." I said as I looked up at him. I could see the confusion on his face. Not sure if having a huge cock is a good thing or not. I smiled at him. "Baby having a cock like this is a very good thing." I said before I licked the tip of his cock. Nagisa moaned as a shiver ran threw his body. I smiled as I licked it again and this time his cock started to grew slowly. Nagisa's hands hands slid into my hair as I started to suck his cock.


	3. Lust of Two Assassins

_**Chapter 3: Lust of Two Assassins**_

 _ **3rd Person pov**_

Nagisa never felt like this before in his life. The way Maddie sucks and licked his cock made him moan and feel really good. He could feel his cock starting to throb and felt this presher in his cock and that's when Maddie stop and he opened his eyes and looked at her. Maddie smiled as she licked her way back up his body. "Why did you stop for Maddie?" Nagisa said in a very husky voice. Maddie licked her lips before she spoke. "You were about to cum so I stop. I wanted to see how long you can go the first time. Let me finish you off and then we can go on to something better." Maddie said before she started to suck on his huge cock again and Nagisa put his hands back into her black soft hair. It didn't take Nagisa to cum into Maddie's mouth and she swallowed it all and licked the rest off his cock. Maddie never tasted anything so good before. It is sweet and a little tangy. Maddie then started to suck on his cock again to get him back to his hard self. This time it didn't take so long. After that she came back up Nagisa's body and he helped her take off her clothes. Nagisa licked and sucked on Maddie's huge breasts. Maddie moaned and felt her self being pushed back on to her bed. Nagisa went down her body and noticed she shaves her pussy. Nagisa got between her legs and touched her pussy, making Maddie moan and start to get wet. Nagisa smiled as he licked his finger that he touched her pussy with. Her juice is sweet and he couldn't help him self but to lick her pussy making Maddie moan louder as she put her hands on top of his head. "Nagy that feels so good." Maddie purred/moaned. Nagisa put his tongue inside of Maddie making her drip her juice's on his tongue. Nagisa's cock is throbbing to be inside of Maddie. So he moved his face away from her sweet pussy. Then he moved his hips between her legs and then he slowly rubbed his cock against her wet pussy. The both of them moaned softly and then Nagisa slide his throbbing cock into her wet pussy. Nagisa moaned louder as he felt how tight her pussy is around his cock. Maddie moaned as Nagisa's pushed him self all the way into her. Then he pulled out slowly then this time he rammed his cock into Maddie hard. She didn't know he was going to do that so that made her scream out with pleasure. Nagisa looked down and saw how pleased she is. So he went on and put his face agaisnt Maddie's neck. He sucked and nibbled on her neck as he fucked her harder. Maddie wrapped her leg's and arms around him and moaned and screamed out with pleasure. Nagisa likes how he can make his girlfriend scream out with pleasure. Its a good thing that no one is around to hear Maddie screaming. Maddie had sex before many times but no one has ever made her feel like this. They never made her scream once in her life.

Then Nagisa pushed him self as deep as he could and let out his hot cum into her. Maddie cam the same time and they both moan out loud as they could. Nagisa and Maddie are breathing hard and Nagisa laid on top of Maddie. Both of them are feeling great after their love making. Maddie kissed his neck as she wrapped her arms around him. "Nagy that was the best. I love you." Maddie said as she closed her tired eyes. Nagisa blushed a little and is pleased. "I'm glade you like it. I love you to." Nagisa said and he really does love Maddie. Maddie love's Nagisa with everything she has. This is the first time she has ever felt like this or loved someone like this. She love's her Wonderland friends and would do anything for them. But never loved a man before. Nagisa is the first one that made Maddie feel like this before. Nagisa smiled down at how pieceful Maddie looks before he put his face between her breasts and fell asleep with Maddie.

They woke up a few hours later and Nagisa had a boner and Maddie giggle a little. "What's so funny?" Nagisa said softly with a red face. "Nothing is funny Nagisa I just like it when your hard." Maddie said before she got on top of him and sucked him off till he got hard again. But this time Maddie kept him on his back as she slid her self down his cock. Nagisa never thought this would feel good. Maddie started off slowly and Nagisa thrusted up into her making Maddie scream again. Then she went faster and harder on his cock. Nagisa had his hands on her hips and then he rolled over pinning her to the bed and fucked Maddie like before. "Nagy?" Maddie moan to her boyfriend. "Yes?" Nagisa said as he slowly down. "Let me get on my hands and knees." she said and Nagisa pulled out of her and she got on her hands and knees. "Put your yummy cock in now and see how it feels." Maddie purred to him and he did. Nagisa didn't think her pussy could have gotten even more tighter then before. "Damn Maddie. This feels so fucken good!" Nagisa moaned before he spanked Maddie's ass before he fucked her hard. Maddie put her face into her black pillow and screamed at the top of her lungs. Nagisa love hearing Maddie scream as he fucked the hell out of her. Sex became his second favorite thing to do. Trying to kill Koro is the first one. This time Nagisa is lasting a lot longer and Maddie loves it. Cause this is a hole lot better then her little friend. Nagisa put his hand's in Maddie's black hair and pulled softly and made Maddie put her head back just as she screamed. As time went by Nagisa noticed he wasn't cumming like he first did. It is taking longer and he didn't know if that was good or not. Maddie could feel his body changed and she looked back at him. "What's wrong Nagy?" she said with a moan. "I haven't cam yet." he said softly as she slowed down. Maddie smiled softly at him. "The more you have sex the longer you can go with out cumming, but sooner or later you will. Don't worry about not cuming Nagisa Just keep going." Maddie moaned. Nagisa smirked before he rammed his cock hard into Maddie's pussy, making Maddie scream out with pure pleasure. By the time they both climaxed it was dark out. They were tired but not as tired. "What to go for a swim Nagy?" Maddie asked Nagisa who is laying next to her. He smiled softly at his girlfriend. "That sounds like fun." he said so they got up and put on some clothes then headed to the watering hole that they swim at. Maddie jumped on Nagisa's back as they walked down the path.

Maddie kissed Nagisa's neck softly as he walked down the path. Nagisa smiled and moaned softly as Maddie nuzzled his neck after she kissed it a few times. By the time they got to the watering hole Nagisa has a boner. Maddie jumped down from his warm back and smiled at him, when she saw his boner. Nagisa watched as Maddie started to take off her clothes and he noticed that she don't have a bathing suit under. "Maddie why don't you have a bathing suit?" Nagisa asked Maddie who turned around and smiled at him. "Will no one is around and we can have some fun as will." Maddie said before she jumped into the water. When she came up she is looking Nagisa in the eyes. Nagisa watched as her long black hair flowed around her and with the full moon shining down on her. Then he stared to take off his own clothes, he moved back then ran and jumped into the water. Maddie giggled as she swam up to him. "Nice jump Nagy." she said before she kissed him. Nagisa smiled into their kiss and pulled her closer to him. Maddie sat on his lap as they made out. Maddie slide one of her hand's down his body to his cock. Nagisa moaned into their kiss and Maddie pushed her body up against his. Then Nagisa pushed Maddie up against the side of the wall and slide his dick into her. Maddie moan as Nagisa's hips moved with the waves. He didn't got fast just slow and hard. Maddie wraped her arms and legs around his body as they made love in the water. Maddie is so far up cloud nine that she don't remember how they got back to her room. The sun hit Maddie's face and she snuggled up against Nagisa's warm body. Nagisa put his arms around her and pulled Maddie closer. They didn't get out of bed all day, just laying there snuggling and watching t.v. At one point Maddie got up and made them something to eat then they did their homework. Nagisa really like's staying with Maddie and to get away from his mother. Maddie is so good to him, Nagisa never had someone be this nice to him before Koro came. "What a back rub Nagy?" Maddie asked him and Nagisa blushed a little. "That would be nice." he said softly and Maddie got on his back and started to give him the best back rub he has very gotten. . .will this is his first one and its the best. Maddie worked his neck, shoulders and all of his back. Nagisa fell asleep and Maddie cleaned up her room and then got back into her bed and snuggled up with Nagisa and fell asleep. The next day is school so Maddie got Nagisa up early to make him a good breakfast before they went to class. When they got into class holding hands every one looked at them. Kaede didn't like that Nagisa is all over Maddie. They were friends and she wanted more but he never felt the same way. So seeing them holding hands and smiling at each other made her cold heart hurt. He was the one to help her with her mession and now he is with some floosy. If Kaede knew the truth about Maddie she would never have thought that. They sat down and Koro came in and Karma was trying to kill him again, but Koro-Sensei moved out of his attacks and made Karma look pretty.

Maddie smiled as she looked at his hair. Looks like he is going to church. He went to his seat next to Maddie and saw her giggling. "What are you giggling about?" Karma hissed at her. "Your hair looks so damn funny." Maddie giggled at him. Karma was pissed but he saw Maddie's eyes changed from a neon green to a sky blue then back again. But when they were sky blue he saw how crazy they looked. When that happen Maddie stopped and shook her head. Seeing her eyes like that made Karma like Maddie more and he wasn't pissed off at her for laughing. That look in her eyes is the same look he gets when he wants to kill. Now he wants to know more about her and why her eyes changed and looked like that for. Maddie started to take note's as Karma watched her and she wanted to know why he is doing that. Nagisa looked back at Maddie and noticed that Karma is watching his girl and he didn't like that at all. Cause when Karma get's that look in his eyes nothing good comes from it. Nagisa now has to make sure Karma doesn't do anything to Maddie. No one is going to hurt his girl if he has something to do about it. "Ok class today we are going to be going out side and we are going to let you shoot real guns. Just so you know the feel of the real thing. Since these can hurt you we will be taking turns to shoot it. Its just like the ones you use but a little heavier." Koro-Sensei said to them. Maddie perked up when she heard this and Tadaomi noticed that. So every one put their books up and went out side with their sensei's. Tadaomi had a table ready with a gun for every one, with the safty one so nothing happens. Every one just looked at the guns but it was Maddie that moved up and picked up the first gun. Koro watched her as she checked the gun as she moved around the table to shoot the targets. Then they heard a small click meaning the safty is off. With one hand Maddie shot the targets fast that Koro and a few other's saw which one's she hit first. But what got the sensei's the most is the smile on her lips as she shoot. "Wow she hit ever single one less then 30 seconds. Where did you learn to shoot like that Maddie?" Koro-Sensei asked her. Maddie popped her neck before looking at them. "I been shooting for years. So real guns and weapons is something I'm very good with." Maddie said as she put the gun back on the table. Tadaomi got a feel when she said that. Like there was more to here then meets the eyes. Unlike the rest of the class Maddie didn't think about it, she just picked the gun up like it was candy. He seen the class take their time on shooting, cause none of them has never tooken a life before. Maddie on the other hand made Koro, Tadaomi and Professor Bitch think differently about her.

The other took up the guns one at a time and they all thought the same thing. This is way to heavy for them. It didn't feel like the guns they have been using. Nagisa watched Maddie shooting that gun turned him on. He wanted to take Maddie back her room and fuck her. Maddie watched as Nagisa held the gun and she walked over to him. "Nagisa I know the gun is a lot heavier then your gun but think about it as something more fun to hold." Maddie said and he looked at her confused. Then she moved closer and whispered into his ear. "Think about it like this. Think of the gun as one of my breast or ass your holding." when she said it like that his hand pointed the gun like it was nothing. "Thats my man now you have a great shot so aim and fire like its your own gun. After you get use to the weight it be like nothing to you." Maddie whispered into his ear again. Turning him on even more. "Mmm your getting turned on Nagy. Want to stay over again?" Maddie said and Koro noticed the way she said the last part. "Yea I would like that. I really don't want to go home." Nagisa said as he put the safty back on. Maddie put her arms around him and every one looked at them. "I'm here for you Nagy. I will make a nice dinner for us. We can play some games and we can watch movies. Anything you like Nagy we will do." she breathed into his ear. Koro didn't know that Nagisa didn't want to go home. Then he got a idea. Nagisa smiled as he hugged her back. "Thank you Maddie. You are the best thing that has ever happened to me." Nagisa said and Kaede heard him say that and felt really hurt about it. She don't know about his home life and Nagisa didn't talk about it to anyone before Maddie. Koro pulled Tadaomi to the said and started to talk to him about making some of the classrooms into rooms for the students who don't like to go home like Nagisa. "If they have really back home lifes we could ask that they stay here while they are in training and maybe threw high school as will." Tadaomi said to him. Even through he hate's Koro but he took a liking to them all. He don't want to see them hurting from their home lifes. He read their files but that just stuff from school and not much on their home lifes. "That would be great. I don't want to see them like this. If Maddie didn't come here I bet I wouldn't Nagisa has a bad home life. So after the school day ended every one left. Koro stayed to grade stuff and thats when he heard them. He stopped at first cause he didn't know what the sound was. Till he listened more and heard moaning and thats when the smell of lust hit his nose. "Assassins lust." he said with a smile as he shook his head as he wrote down to make the rooms padded so when they have sex you can barely hear them.


	4. Test Day

_**Chapter 4: Test Day**_

 _ **3rd Person pov**_

Test day is coming up in a week and Koro-Sensei is giving every one, one on one at the same time. Maddie couldn't believe he is doing this. "Ok Maddie you really need to study." Koro-Sensei said to her she watched him. "I think I pass." Maddie said to him and Koro-Sensei didn't like that she is not wanting to learn. "Come on Maddie if you fail then we look bad and I want to make them think twice about us." he said and Maddie looked up at him. "I already know what they are plaining for us. The stuff is easy for me but they need it more then me." she said and every one looked at her. "How do you know what they are planing for us?" Tadaomi asked her. Maddie has been keeping her eye on the headmaster. "I hacked into their computers and been keeping up with everything they are doing." Maddie said and they all looked at ther with they mouths open and Koro-Sensei stopped dead in front of her. "Why would you do something like that for?" Tadaomi asked her. "Know you enemy and what they are up to." Maddie said and Koro-Sensei noticed how she said that. "Like a good assassin." Koro-Sensei said and they looked at him. Maddie might not have shown it on her face but in her eyes he could see the joy in her eyes. "You could say I've always wanted to be the best assassin like my hero." Maddie said and Tadaomi had his mouth open. "You want to be a assassin?" Tadaomi asked her. "Yes." she said as she looked at him. "Who is your hero?" Koro-Sensei asked her. This time they all saw her smile and it was a little creepy. "The Grim Reaper is my hero. His work is amazing." she said and Koro-Sensei looked at his girl with shock and joy. "How do you know about him?" Professor B asked her. "Let's just say the people I know talk's about the great assassin's of all time." Maddie said and every one wonder what kind of people she hung out with. "But why him through?" Koro-Sensei asked her. "I like his stye but I have my own and he might not like how I would do things. But still he is my hero and I would do anything to meet him face to face." Maddie said and a tear rolled down Koro-Sensei's face and Maddie saw it but didn't say anything. "Will maybe one day you will get to meet him." Koro-Sensei said and Maddie put her head back. "No one know's what he look's like so I could have ment him and wouldn't have known it." she said before she put her head on her arms and fell asleep. "How can she sleep at a time like this?" Professor B said as she looked at the girl. "I don't know but if she feels ready then all we can do is hope she is telling the truth." Koro-Sensei said before he went back on helping them with their studies. Maddie listened to them as the day went on. She did get up for lunch and talked with Nagisa and Karma came over to talk with them as while. Nagisa pulled Maddie closer to him and Karma smiled at his friend. "So Maddie you think your ready for the test?" Nagisa asked his girl. She smiled at her man and kissed his lips. Making Kaede growl under her breath. "Yes its stuff I learned when I was five, anything new that is to be learned I learn it when it comes out." Maddie said to them. "That is something Maddie you think you can teach me some of the stuff you know?" Karma asked her with a smile and Nagisa looked at him with a death glare. "I will but Nagisa will be joining us as while." Maddie said and Karma's smile fadded, cause he wants to get some alone time with Maddie. Nagisa smiled at her and kissed the top of her head. "Ok so when can we do this study?" Karma asked her with a sexy smile. "What about after school? Just so you know I'm a tuff teacher that will make sure you will learn what you need to know." Maddie said and both Nagisa and Karma started to think its a bad idea. "You can change you mind I will understand." Maddie said as she bumped Nagisa with her shoulder. "I think I will back out of this one." Karma said. "Ok." Maddie said and Nagisa looked down at Maddie. "I want to learn more. So I will do it still." Nagisa said and Maddie got a new plan in her head for him. "Good this is going to be so much fun." Maddie said with a smile at him. Nagisa kissed her lips and then Koro-Sensei came back in. "Ok every one out side." he said and they got up and went out side. There was a table set up with staffs and Maddie jogged over to it and looked at the different ones and then picked up the one with the wolfs on it. She picked it up and started to get a feel for the staff. "Wow she is good with that." Karma said to Nagisa. "Yes she is." Nagisa said as Maddie looked over at him. Maddie stopped and walked over to the other's. "Ok every one we are going to be pared up into two's. Then we are going to see what you got. Before anyone could move Kaede went to Nagisa and said. "Koro-Sensei me and Nagisa will be partners." she said and Maddie looked at her then went to Karma. "Hey want to pare up?" she asked but Karma could hear howpissed off she is. "Sure." he said and Nagisa gave Karma a pissed off looked and he wouldn't even look at Kaede, who was trying to talk to him. When every one was oared up they went at each other. It was a very good thing Karma is fast on his feet. Cause Maddie wasn't holding back at all. The way they both moved is like they did this all the time and it looked like a dance. "Every one watch Karma and Maddie, cause that is what you should be look like." Koro-Sensei said. Maddie wasn't giving Karma time to attack but to block. Nagasi saw how mad she is. "Nagisa why wont you talk to me anymore?" Kaede said to him. "We talk all the time. You txt me every day as will." he said and this true. When Maddie isn't around him she will go over and talk with him. Then after school she will txt him. Kaede looked away and glared at Maddie who just knocked Karma on his ass. Koro-Sensei thought Maddie was going to go in for the kill, but before he could move Maddie held out her hand towards Karma. With a smile on Karma's handsome face he took Maddie's hand and she pulled him up on to his feet. "Thanks Maddie." he said and she looked at him. "Your welcome and thank you for helping me get my rage out." Maddie said but that last part she said it softer so only he could hear it. "Anytime Maddie. If you ever need to get your rage out I be more then happy to help you out." he said before they went inside. Nagisa walked with Maddie and she put her hand into his so he would know that she wasn't mad at him. They got to work and Maddie sniffed her self. She pushed her self a little more then she thought. Standing up Maddie left the classroom. Tadaomi followed her and she went to the locker room to shower. He was about to turn around and leave when a weird scent hit his nose. Tadaomi went a little more into the girls showers. There he froze when he saw Maddie naked with her back towards him. This neon blue stuff running down her naked body. No he wasn't frozen cause he saw her naked, no the reason he froze cause that the blue stuff was washing away cover-up that Maddie is wearing. Where the cover-up was at are scares that no jr. high girl should have. They are light and faded so she had them for a long time, but what Tadaomi want's to know is how she got them. "Since your here Tadaomi you can help me." Maddie said making Tadaomi jump out of his skin. Maddie turned her head to look at him. He looked at her in the eyes. "I'm very sorry." was all he could manage to say. "I'm not shy with my body, but I don't want the others to know." Maddie said as she turned off the water and wrapped a towl around her self, before she turned to face him. "Why not?" he asked recovering. "Cause then they will want to know where and how I got them and that is something I really don't want to talk about." Maddie said as she walk up to him. "I wont say anything but if you don't mind me asking how long have you had them?" he asked.

Maddie was a little shocked when he asked but telling would be ok. "Since I was four is when I started to get them." was all she said and Tadaomi nodded, feeling sorry for the girl. "Can you help me put the cover-up on my back since it take's me a while?" she asked him. Tadaomi nodded then she handed him the jar and a rag. Tadaomi slowly put the cover-up on her scares. He couldn't help but to think how great her body is. This is the first time in many years that he chacked out a girl. When he got done he left her so she could get dressed. Maddie smiled as she put her clothes on, cause she could tell that Tadaomi was checking her out. By the time she got back to the class was about to let out. Koro-Sensei watched as she went back to her seat. Maddie is good with anything she puts her mind to, but what gets him confused is why not kill him like the others? Doesn't she want the money? He know's she don't want to but still. Maddie looked at him making him jump a little. He is starting to get the feeling she can read minds or something. Koro-Sensei can see her eyes danced like she is laughing on the inside. "Ok class you may leave but study hard tonight. Maddie can you stay a little longer? I want to speak to you." he said and Maddie nodded her head as she watched the others leave the room. When the door closed Maddie looked at him waiting for him to speak. "Maddie why don't you try and kill me like the rest?" he asked her. Maddie's face or eyes didn't show anything. "Cause killing you would be to easy. Making you change you mind or the other hand isn't. Beside's you a re a great teacher and you can train the studens in E-3 to become assassins. A lot of them will make a great assassins. The rest wont but you can help them get their grade's up so they can go to college." Maddie said softly. Koro-Sensei looked at her with shock as his face turned a different color. "Killing me would be easy?" he said. "For me it would be." she said back to him. "If that is true why not kill me and get the money?" he said and Maddie looked at him with hard eyes. "Money isn't everything, besides I got enought to last me a while. Beside's I don't want to kill you." she said as she looked down. "Cause you can't kill me. You think you can but you are just all talk." he said trying to piss he roff and it worked. Cause the next thing he knew, Maddie is in front of him cutting of a tentacle. Koro-Sensei didn't even see her move and now he is trying to get out of the way. Every one was out side when they saw Koro-Sensei and Maddie came crashing out of the school. Koro-Sensei only had two tentacles left and Maddie is sitting on top of him Koro-Sensei is pinned by Maddie with the knife at his throat. He never thought how he would feel when the time came. "How can she have beaten him when we couldn't!" Kaede said with rage in her voice. "Finish him off! !" Tadaomi yelled at Maddie. "See I can kill you anything I want. But I want to change your mind." Maddie said as she but the knife up and then got off him. Maddie held out her hand towards her sensei. Koro-Sensei looked at her before he took her hand, by now his tentacles grew back. "Why do you want to change my mind for?" he said to her. Maddie looked into his eyes and Koro-Sensei could see something in her eyes and he didn't understand. Maddie balled up her fists. "Cause there is something I need to tell and ask you. But it's every hard for me to say it. I know to most it would be easy and for me its the hardest thing to do." Maddie said and Koro-Sensei put a tentacle on top of her head. "Maddie you can tell me anything I will listen." he said softly. "I know you will listen, its what you would do or say is want I fear the most." Maddie said as she turned away. He looked at her not sure what to say. Cause by the way she said that it sounds like her wouldn't like what she has to say. "Why don't we spend sometime getting to know each other, them maybe you can tell me." he said.

Maddie looked at him. "What if I can't in the time you have set. You really need to hear it." Maddie said. Koro-Sensei rubbed the back of his neck with one of his tentacles. He want's to know that she want's to tell him, cause the way she is having trouble in telling him what she need's to tell him. "We have to wait and see, but I will keep that in mind and think about it." he said and she nodded. "Cause I want to tell you it before I die then you can blow the earth up." Maddie said before she left him there. Koro-Sensei was in shocked at her words. He don;t know how to feel about it. Nagisa is waiting for Maddie in her room. Maddie walked into her room and softly smiled at him. "Ready for your lesson Nagy?" Maddie asked him. "Yes Mad's I'm ready." he said and Maddie helped Nagisa study for the mid test. When they were done Nagisa laid on Maddie's bed. "I never knew most of that. Are they really going to put that on the test?" Nagisa asked as Maddie sat on his back and started to rub his shoulders. "Yes they are but you will pass, cause your smart Nagy." she said before she licked his neck. "Mmm, I can tell yyour horny babe." Nagisa said before he rolled over. Maddie fell off him and Nagisa got on top of her. So for hours they made love till they fell asleep in each others arms. So from now till the test day, Maddie helped Nagisa with his study and made love. Now its test day and the E-3 class is sitting in the main school about to take the test. Maddie is sitting between Nagisa and Karma. The teacher gave out the test with a smirk, knowing they will fail the test. Maddie opened her test and everything in there she knew like that back of her knifes. It took her ten minutes to finish the test. The teacher saw her close the test. "Why aren't you taking your test?" he said to her. Maddie looked at him. "I finished it." she said and not just the teacher looked at Maddie but the whole class. "What?!" he yelled as he took her test and started to go threw it. He's face turned pale and paler with each filp of the page. Maddie saw his eyes and the look in them. "If my score go's down form 100% you will pay bery deally and don't think the school or anyone will be able to help you." Maddie said in a cold dark voice. If the teacher could have gone paler he would have. He was her eyes and they looked like the eyes of a killer. Deep down he knew she is telling the truth. He gave her back her test and went back to his seat. _**One kid passing isn't will that bad, cause the rest will fail and that will do.**_ He thought to him self. The others are having some trouble. . .will not Nagisa who is glade he had Maddie helping him study. The hours went by and Maddie slept it away. So when every one was done they went back to the old school. "How did the test go?" Koro-Sensei asked them, but he saw the answer in their dull eyes. "It was easy." Maddie said as she sat on Nagisa's desk. "Really?" he said with shock. "Yep got done in ten minutes." she said. "Howdod yiu think you did?" Professor Bitch asked her. "I should get 100% on everything. So if my numbers are low then they are messing with the tests." she said and they knew if they are she is going to make them pay. It took a few day's to get their tests back. Only Maddie and Nagisa got 100% on everything. "Don't worry every one this is just the mid test. We got months before the main test." Koro-Senei said to them, but they still are down. Maddie stood up and every one's eyes are on her. "I will help you out. I can hack into their computes to see what the test will be made up of. I will mak sure you will learn it. Now let's get some food. I'm paying." Maddie said and every one smilded at her. . .will mostly evreyone. "Why are you hacking for?" Tadaomi asked her. "Cause they are ass's beside I never play by the rules if others wont." she said before she pulled out money for the food.


	5. Heart Break

_**Chapter 5: Heart Break**_

 _ **Maddie's pov**_

Its been a few day's since the test. Kaede has been leaving Nagisa alone, but I got a bad feeling. She is up to something and I don't like it at all. "What's wrong Maddie?" Nagisa asked me. I looked up at him. "Sorry Nagy. I was just deep in thought." I said as I rolled over to look at him. "What are you thinking about?" Nagy said as he pulled me closer to his naked body. "Your not going to like it." I said cause she is his friend and all. "Please tell me Mads?" he said to me. "Will Kaede hasn't been bugging you in the last frew day's. I think she is up to something." I said before I started to suck on his neck. "She hasn't been bugging me in a few day's. But what can she be up to?" he moaned to me. "I don't know but what ever she does we can't believe her." I said but Nagisa rolled me over and rammed his cock into me, making me scream out with pleasure. I don't know if he heard me or not but sex with him is great. We been going at it when ever we got the chance. "I love you Mads." Nagisa said after three hours of sex. I laid on top of him. "I love you too Nagy." I said with a smile. We had a few hours before class starts so we got up to take a shower. I washed Nagy's body and he did the same with me. I giggled a little. "I love your giggle its so cute." Nagisa whispered into my ear. "Thank you Nagy." I said before I kissed his lips. "Its so true." he said as I turned off the water. "What do you think we are going to do today?" I asked as we dried off and started to put on our clothes. "I don't know Mads. We have to wait and see." Nagy said as we headed to the class. I jumped on his back and nibbled on his ear. But then Kaede came up to us with a creepy smile on her face. "Nagisa can I talk to you?" she said to him. "Whatever you have to say you can say with Mads here." he said to her. "Ok." she said with a smile, like she wanted me there. "I been looking into Maddie Hatake. Guess what I found out?" she said and I looked at her. I don't know what she found out about me. "What?" Nagisa said in a bored voice. Like he didn't care about what she has to say and I smirked at her. "I found nothing. She has been lying to you Nagisa. She's been lying to all of us." she said and Nagisa looked at me. "Is she telling the truth?" he said to me and Kaede smirked at me. "Yes but my past is best to leave in the past Nagy." I said and I saw something in his eyes change. "So everything was a lie?" Nagy said with sadness in his voice. "No it wasn't a lie Nagy. What we talked about is the truth." I said to him. "How do I know your telling the truth Maddie?" he said to me and I feel really hurt that he is believing this bitch. "You know me Nagy, the real me. Why would I lie to you. I love you." I said as I reach out to him, but he moved away. That hurt me a lot. "How do I know you even love me. You never told me about your past." he said and I felt tears in my eyes. "Cause I want to forget about it. Nothing good came of my past. Please Nagisa you have to believe me." I said but the look in his eyes told me he didn't believe me. "I think we should split up till I can think this over." Nagisa said but in his eyes he wont think it over. Its over between us and he ripped out my heart. The bell rang and we headed to class. I walked to my seat and sat down. Karma came in and sat down next to me. "Hey Mads what's wrong?" he asked me and I looked at him. "I don't want to talk about it." I said as I put my head down.

"Ok will I hope you will come to me and talk some time." he said and I nodded. So as the class went by I noticed Kaede talking and flirting with Nagisa and he was doing the same. It hurt my heart to see that going on. I couldn't take this I stood up and left the room. I went back to my room and looked at my phone. I had one miss call from A and I listen to it. _**Hey H. I have a mission if you want to go with me? If you want to call me back.**_ he said and I called A back. "H?" came A's voice. "Yes A its me. I want in can you come and get me?" I said to him. "Is everything ok H?" A asked me and I didn't want to talk over the phone. "No but I will tell you when you come and get me." I said. "I'll be there in a few hours. Get what you need this one is going to take a week or so." A said and I smiled cause that means more then one. "Will do. See you in a few hours." I said before I hung up. I changed into my tight leather pants and a corset with my sexy open toe boots. Then I packed my bags with clothes, money and weapons. The house flew by, cause the next thing I know I can hear the copper coming. Picking up my bags I left my room and headed out side. Every one is out there working on their moves. "What is that noise?" Koro said as the copper came into veiw and started to lower it self. I walked over to the ladder that A dropped down. "Maddie what is going on?" Koro yelled to me as I came closer. He had to yell so I can hear him. "I be gone for a while." I said as I got on the ladder. "Where are you going?" Nagisa asked me. "None of your fucking business!" I screamed at him as I flew away. A pulled me up and I threw my self at him. "Its ok H tell me what's going on?" he said and I told him what happened. "That a bitch. You need to find something on her." A said and I pulled away. I really want to kill someone. "I will if not I can just kill her." I said and he smiled at me. "So you put her on your list already?" he chuckled softly. I looked out of the window. "Yes. So sooner or later she will die a slow and painful death." I said with a smile as I thought about the different ways of killing that bitch. "So what is our mission and how much are we getting?" I asked him. "We are getting 45,000 million yen each. Our mission is to kill a few men that killed a women that did nothing wrong to anyone. They wanted us to kill the Grim Reaper but we are going to kill them." I smiled at him cause this is going to be fun. "Are we getting the pack back together for this one?" I asked him. "Nope just us, cause I know you need the time to get your mind off what happened. Besides we don't get to hang out much." A said and I nodded as we flew threw the air.

We got to one of our hid outs that is close to our first target. I went to my room to put my stuff up. A came in and put his arms around me. I leaned back into his body. "We got till tomorrow before our mission. The first one on the list is the weapons dealer. He owns his own business." A said as he pull me to my bed. I laid down with A. "Ok. Is he going to be in his office or in a meeting?" I asked as I closed my eyes. My body feels like I been threw the assassin's games. I tell you those games are fun but your body goes threw a lot. "Meeting." he said and I smiled as I snuggled closer to him. "Good." I said cause that will be more fun. I like the looks on the others face's when my target's head blow up. How the blood and brain sprase them. The screams of them ringing out as they don't know what the hell just happened. Damn just thinking about it is turning me on. "Your purring Maddie. Your getting turned on about the kill?" Ox said as he pulled me closer to his hot body. "Yes I am want to fuck till we have to go to bed?" I said and the look in his eyes told me his answer. I jumped on top of him and kissed him hard. His hands went to my ass and squeezed hard. I moaned into our kiss. This is nothing like me and Nagisa when we make love. I guess right there is the differences on is love and the other is just sex and nothing else. I need to get my mind off Nagisa and that bitch. What he did to me no man as every hurt me like that before. I would kill him but that would hurt even more. So I have to heal the slow and painful way.


	6. Enter The Hatter

Chapter 7: Enter The Hatter

 _ **3rd person pov**_

Every one is sitting around the class at lunch. "Do you know about the Mad Hatter?" Professor B asked Tadaomi who looked at her. "No I don't. Who is that?" Tadaomi asked her. Every one was listening to them. Koro sensei is listening as will. "He is a up coming assassin. Really good at his work." Professor B said with a blushes on her face. "How do you know he is a he and not a she?" Maddie asked her as she pulled away from Karma.

"It has to be a he cause most assassines are males. No one has ever seen his face." she said to her. Maddie just rolled her eyes and went back on kissing Karma. "Why did you bring him up for?" Koro sensei asked her. "Cause its in the papers. He is know to go after really bad people but he killed a family." she said and Maddie was in front of Professor B so fast that no one saw her move. "What did you say?!" Maddie said with rage in her voice. They all looked at Maddie with some fear. "Here read it your self." Professor B said before giving her the paper.

Maddie stood there reading the paper. As she read on she started to shack with rage. "That fucken ass whole! ! Who ever this is, is a copy cat! ! !" Maddie yellled with rage. "How do you know they are a copy cat?" Tadaomi asked her. Maddie kept her head down shacking with rage. "Cause I know the Mad Hatter and the Wonderland Assassines." Maddie said and they looked at her. "You know the Wonderland Assassines?" Professor B said with shock.

Cause the Wonderland Assassines are a group of assassins that take the name's of wonderland characters. Beside's the name's they are very good at what they do. "Yes I do. They wouldn't kill good people with out a very good reason. They try not to kill good people but sometimes it cant be helped. Koro sensei?" Maddie said trying to get her self to calm down. "Yes Maddie?" Koro sensei said softly cause he didn't want get her worked up again.

"I'm going to need a few day's off." Maddie said as she looked him in the eyes. Koro sensei can see the blood lust in her eyes mixed with rage. "Why?" he asked her. "I need to find the real Hatter to tell him that there is a copy cat. The longer I'm here the more time they have to kill more good people." Maddie growled as the rage started to build back up. Koro sensei didn't want anyone else to die. "Ok Maddie go do what you need to do to stop this copy cat." Koro sensei said to her. Cause he know's how it is to have a copy cat.

They can ruin a name fast. Maddie didn't need to be told twice. She took off from the room to her room. Maddie packed up a few of her stuff before she took off. She ran down the mountian and all the way to her car. Then from there she took off like a bat out of hell. As she drove she got on the phone. "Ox get everyone now! ! There is a Mad Hatter copy cat out there! ! We need to find who is doing this as fast as we can!" Maddie yelled threw the phone. _**Ok Maddie no need to yell. We just saw what was going on. I got the team looking for who every is doing this. We will meet up at hidout chest piece.**_ Ox said back to Maddie who smiled a little.

"That's good to hear Ox. I will meet you at hidout chest piece. Can you go shopping so we don't have to do it later." Maddie said as her stomuch started talk to her. Ox laughed a little. "Ok Maddie do you want me to get anything just for you?" Ox asked Maddie. "Beef Jerky and a lot of it." Maddie said cause really really likes beef jerky. "Ok Maddie I will see you in a few hours and be careful." Ox said before they hung up.

Its been four day's and the world saw the copy cat say he was sorry before he was killed by the real Mad Hatter. The Mad Hatter was flying back to her home. As she flew above the main school she heared people talking. "We can't send anyone in with out starting to kill off the stubents." said a man's voice. Mad Hatter stopped and listen to them. "We should try and see if we can get ahold of Mad Hatter." said another man.

"Why?" said the first man. "Cause the Mad Hatter can go in and save them. He popped up the other day." said the second man. Mad Hatter smiled before she came down fast. "Speak the devil's name and she shall come." Mad Hatter said with a crazy laugh. Mad Hatter is a young girl with snow white hair that brushes against the ground softly. Bright blue eyes that always has a crazy look in them. She even as a huge black top with a blood ribbon around it. The man was shock to see the Mad Hatter standing in front of them.

"Your the Mad Hatter?" the first man said with shock cause they thought the Mad Hatter is a boy. "Yes I am." she said with the same crazy laugh. "But your a girl." said the second man and Mad Hatter lifted up her top hat so she can look the second man in the eyes. He moved back cause of the look in her eyes. "You got a problem with me being a girl?" she said with rage but she is smiling still.

"No! Not at all!" he said loud to her. "Good so you need me to go and save the school is that right?" she said and they looked at her with shock that she knew what was going on. "How did you know that?" said the first man. "I was listening to you when I was coming by. So do you need my help or not?" she laughed again as she left her top hat fall back down. "Yes we do." the second man said to her. "Ok I do it for a price or a favor." she said with a louder laugh at them. "Price or a favor! You should help us with out wanting something!" the first man yelled at her.

Mad Hatter pulled out a gun and had it pointed at the first man's head. "What I do is a job. I don't do nothing free. If you can't pay then I take a favor." Mad Hater said to them with the gun still in his face. "Don't do that. Its better to pay her then having to owe her a favor." the second man said. "That is true its better to pay with money then owe me a favor. You did your homework about me." Mad Hatter laugh at them. The two men looked at each other. "How much?" he said and Mad Hatter smiled. "9,255,022.91 yen." Mad Hatter said and they looked at her with shock. "I'm very good at what I do. I will make sure the one's who are doing this dies." Mad Hatter said as she laughed more.

Just the thought of killing made Mad Hatter laugh like all her bloody dreams came true. "I will get you the money just save the kids." the first man said. "If your lying to me I will make sure you will sufer. I might not like killing good people but if you go back on your world then every one you love will be ripped out of your life." Mad Hatter said with out a laugh and what is even more creepier then her laughing. When she speaks normally is sends a very icy cold chill threw out your body.

The first man went very pale when she said that. "I will do everything I can." he said to her. "Just let me know if you can't pay then we can work something out." Mad Hatter said before she put the gun up and turned around. She started to walk to the school. Then Mad Hatter started to sing as she went into the schoo. Her voice went threw out the school and out side. Every one can hear her. _**My frinds don't walk they run**_ She sang softly.

Mad Hatter has the voice of a angel, but with different songs it can send good feelings or cold chills or fear. The other that are trapped in the gym can hear her. _**Skinny dip in rabbit holes for fun Poppin' poppin' balloons with guns**_ Her voice sent chills down every ones backs. _**Getting high off helium**_ At this part her voice sounded high like she was on helium.

 _ **We paint white roses red**_ Now Mad Hatter's voice was more creepier. Mad Hatter got to the door's of the gym. With a smile she burst in with gun's in her hands. _**Each shade from a different persons head**_ with each word she sung she pulled the triger hitting the bad guy's in the head. As she moved around the room killing them she sang. _**And scream that there's a killer Getting drunk with the blue caterpillar**_

Body's started to drop like flys. _**Now I'm peeling the skin off my face Cause I really hate being safe**_ Blood spattered some of the students. The students from class 3-E watched as the girl in all white and a black top hat. _**The normal they make me afraid The crazy they make me feel sane**_ Mad Hatter song as she killed the last one. She is covered in blood and she stopped singing. Mad Hatter laughed as she walked barefooted threw the blood making bloody footprints. "Your safe now but you might want to go out side." Mad Hatter laughed as she walked to the door.

Class 3-E got up and followed her. Once's out side they saw the Mad Hatter talking with some of the men. Then she flew up into the sky just like Koro sensei. They watched as she flew to the old school. Class 3-E started to run back to their school. Cause Mad Hatter us at their school or just passed it. When they got there Koro sensei was in the class room grading papers.

"Koro sensei did you see anyone pass by the school?" Karma asked him. "No one passed by the school. But Maddie is back." he said and Karma smiled. "Thanks." he said before he ran to her room. Nagisa looked a little sad. He missed Maddie and Kaede is being a pain in the ass. All she wants to do is hang on Nagisa and try to come up with a plan to kill Koro sensei.

Karma walked into her room and Maddie is laying on the bed. Her jet black hair is wet and she is fast asleep. Karma smiled a little as he watched her sleep. Then he took off his shoes and crawled in next to her. Maddie rolled over and snuggled into Karma's body. Karma smiled as he put his arms around Maddie's body and pulled her closer to him. "I missed you so much my blood flower." he said softly before he closed his eyes.

 _ **I don't own the song it belongs to the rightful owner.**_


End file.
